Resident Evil Payback Time
by Hungarian ReFanGirl
Summary: Két héttel a Rockfort szigeten történt események után Claire kap egy telefonhívást Trenttől: Steve életben van valahol Ausztráliában, Tasmania szigetén, ahol szintén egy Umbrella laboratórium működik.A telephely igazgatója pedig nem más, mint Wesker...
1. Claire

**Resident Evil – Payback Time**

* * *

Tartalom:  
Két héttel a Rockfort szigeten történt események után Claire kap egy telefonhívást (a resi könyvekből már jól ismert) Trenttől: Steve életben van valahol Ausztráliában, Tasmania szigetén, ahol szintén egy Umbrella laboratórium működik.A telephely igazgatója pedig nem más, mint Wesker. Hogy élte túl Steve és mit tervez vele az Umbrella? Mihez kezd Claire? Vajon ismét kockára teszi az életét, hogy megmentsen egy jóbarátot a gyilkos vállalat karmai közül? Wesker, és Chris végre örökre leszámolnak egymással? És vajon... ezúttal megússzák zombik nélkül? Bárhogyan is lesz, itt az idő, hogy végre visszafizessenek az Umbrellának. Ebben pedig segít nekik egy régi jóbarát is...

* * *

_**Prológus**_

Langyos, nyári zápor áztatta a szomjas szántóföldet, amely úgy itta magába a vizet, mintha már évtizedek óta nem esett volna eső. A fürdőző növények öröme azonban nem tartott sokáig, mert hamarosan nehéz cipőtalpak gázoltak át rajtuk. A felhők mögül előbukkanó hold már tudta: Megint kezdődik – így hát gúnyos kifli-mosolyát ismét a felhőtakaró mögé rejtette. Esze ágában sem volt megvilágítani a katonák útját. Ám őket tökéletesen kárpótolta a fegyverükre erősített lámpa.

- A rohadt életbe, nem hiszem el hogy már megint megszökött! Ez a kölyök sosem adja fel!

- Ne aggódj, elkapjuk most is, úgy mint máskor. Nem juthat messzire. Hová is mehetne? Itt el vagyunk vágva a külvilágtól.

- Soha nem számolsz azzal, hogy ez nem egy átlagos gyerek! Miattad a múltkor is kis híján elszalasztottuk! Ne becsüld alá a képességeit.

- Hát persze, a képességei...

- Még nem tudja kontrolálni az átalakulását. Ha átváltozik amikor a közelében vagyunk, nekünk annyi... Eddig szerencsénk volt, hogy nem történt ilyesmi amikor elszökött.

- Nyugalom, legalább ötvenen vagyunk idekint, gyorsan a nyomára bukkanunk. Ráadásul ott vannak a helikopterek is.

- Azért ez mégiscsak nevetséges! Már harmadszorra játssza ki a biztonsági rendszert. Persze mindig olyankor, amikor Wesker távol van.

- De vajon ki lehet az a Claire, akit folyton emleget?

- Valószínűleg az egyetlen reménye, ami még tartja benne a lelket...

* * *

_**1. Claire**_

Mindössze két hét telt el azóta, hogy megmenekültek az Antarktiszról. Két hosszú hét, amely maga volt az örökkévalóság. Nap mint nap ugyanazok a rémálmok, ugyanazok a gondolatok, érzések, és kétségek gyötörték. Sokáig azt hitte, Raccoon City katasztrófája után már nem jöhet rosszabb. Ugyan mi lehet borzalmasabb egy zombiktól hemzsegő városnál?

_Egy zombiktól hemzsegő sziget! Nem beszélve a zombiktól hemzsegő Antarktiszról! Vagy amikor egy barátod a szemed láttára változik szörnyeteggé, és megpróbálja lecsapni a fejed..._

Több százszor lepergette már maga előtt gondolatban, hogyan is menthette volna meg Steve-et, ha időben odaér, vagy ha egy kicsit elővigyázatosabbak lettek volna a hómobillal, vagy ha legalább tudtak volna Alexia létezéséről...

_Vagy, vagy, vagy... a fenébe is, utólag hiába próbálsz okos lenni! Steve-et már semmi nem hozza vissza._

Mély levegőt vett, és lebukott a habos fürdővíz alá. Ekkor kopogtattak az ajtón.

- Claire? Már fél órája a kádban ülsz, mikor szándékozol kijönni? - Nem érkezett válasz.

- Claire? Jól vagy? Mondj már valamit! - A következő pillanatban az ajtó hatalmas reccsenéssel megadta magát. Claire ijedten dugta ki fejét a habtakaró alól, és megpillantotta bátyja rémült arckifejezését.

- Chris? Mi történt? – kérdezte, értetlenül meredve a megrepedt ajtókeretre. – Te betörted az ajtót?

- Ne haragudj, azt hittem, hogy... a francba Claire! Kopogtam, és nem válaszoltál! Tudod hogy megijedtem?

Claire sóhajtva kisimított egy vizes tincset az arcából.

- Sajnálom, nem hallottam... Csak alámerültem egy pillanatra, hogy bevizezzem a hajam.

A férfi megrázta a fejét, és fél vállal a falnak támaszkodott.

- Bocs... Nem tudom mi van velem mostanában. A történtek óta egy kicsit paranoiás vagyok, azt hiszem.

- Kicsit? - Claire elnevette magát, majd a nevetése bátyjára is átragadt. Talán ez volt az első alkalom már nagyon hosszú ideje, hogy együtt nevettek valamin.

- Jut eszembe, valaki keresett téged telefonon. – váltott témát Chris – egy bizonyos Trent.

- Trent??? Úgy érted, _az _a Trent?

- Lehetséges – bólintott. – Bár én ezelőtt még soha nem beszéltem vele, de azt hiszem ő volt az.

Claire egy pillanatra elgondolkozott. Ha Trent feltűnik a színen, az semmi jót nem jelent. Vajon ezúttal mit tervez? A rejtélyes Trent, aki mindig segít a S.T.A.R.S.-nak. Pedig a csapatot már jó ideje felszámolták.

- És mégis mit akart?

- Azt mondta, érdekes információi vannak számodra

- Ki gondolta volna...

- Megadta a számát, hogy hívd vissza. Azt üzente sürgős. Személyesen szeretne veled találkozni.

- Személyesen?

- Claire, kérlek légy nagyon óvatos. Nem tudunk semmit erről az emberről. Nem bízhatunk benne.

- Ugyan Chris, hiszen párszor már segített a S.T.A.R.S.-nak, és még semmi baj nem származott belőle.

- Tudom, csak féltelek. – felelte a férfi, miközben vetett egy pillantást a szétroncsolódott ajtófélfára, majd visszanézett a húgára. – Ha ez így megy tovább, nem győzzük majd fizetni a lakásfelújítást.

- De legalább tudom, hogy mindig számíthatok rád. – mosolygott Claire, majd a mosoly egy gúnyos fintorba fordult. - Megmentesz mielőtt még bajba kerülnék!

- Arra mérget vehetsz – mosolygott vissza a bátyja.

- Szuper. De azért... a fürdés még megy egyedül, azt hiszem.

- Jól van, már itt sem vagyok!

Miután ismét magára maradt, Claire elvette a kád széléről a sampont, és jókora mennyiséget nyomott a kezébe.

_Trent... Már csak ez hiányzott!_

Felvitte a mentolos masszát a hajára, és masszírozni kezdte a fejbőrét. Szinte biztosra vette, hogy bármit is akar Trent mondani, annak köze van az Umbrellához.. Márpedig ez volt az utolsó dolog, amit jelenleg kívánt magának. Újabb összetűzés a vállalattal.

_Kösz, de nem._

Bár már két hete történt, de még mindig úgy érezte mintha csak tegnap lett volna. A rémálmokon kívül nap mint nap látomás-szerűen eszébe ötlöttek a borzalmas képek. Alexia kárörvendő mosolya, Alfred idegborzoló nevetése, zombik és óriáspókok, rothadó testű kutyák – épp mint Raccoonban. És Steve...

_Steve meghalt._

Egy része már elfogadta a tényt, de a halál előtti pillanatok örökre, kitörölhetetlenül a memóriájába égtek. Azelőtt senkit sem látott még meghalni. Nem _így_. És főleg nem egy hozzá közel álló személyt. Még a szüleit sem. Steve nem ezt a sorsot érdemelte.

_Tizenhét évesen egy srácnak kocsmába kéne járni a haverokkal, vezetni tanulni, vagy csajozni, és nem egy kibaszott szigeten megrohadni, teljesen egyedül!_

Claire érezte, hogy ismét elönti az a mérhetetlen harag és gyűlölet, amit már oly régóta táplált magában az Umbrella iránt. Amikor betört az európai központba, ugyanez az érzés vezérelte, és azóta csak intenzívebb lett.  
Feltérdelt, vakon tapogatózva rátalált a csapra, és megnyitotta a vizet. A zuhanyrózsa hűvös permetet zúdított a nyakába, de nem bánta. Elég régóta feküdt már a meleg vízben. A vízsugár lassan lemosta a sampont, és a fürdőhabot a testéről, de még egy darabig nem zárta el. Egészen addig folyatta magára, míg végül lecsillapodott a dühe, és ismét tiszta fejjel tudott gondolkodni.A hajbalzsamért nyúlt, amely már eléggé megfogyatkozott, de még kifacsart belőle egy keveset, és eloszlatta a haján. A balzsam elengedhetetlen volt, ha nem akarta, hogy a mosás utáni fésülés az őrületbe kergesse. Jelenleg így is épp elég kiborító dolog volt az életében. Emlékek, amelyeket már két hete folyamatosan magában tartott, és még a bátyjával sem osztott meg. Emlékek, amelyek éjjel-nappal mardosták belülről. Különösen egy közülük. Egy szó.

„_Szeretlek"_

Bal kezét a víz alá merítette, és kihúzta a fürdőkád dugóját, majd felállt. Ismét megnyitotta a csapot, de ezúttal melegebbre állította. A lezúduló vízsugár moraja ellenére is tisztán hallotta a szavakat a fejében.

„_Szeretlek... Claire"_

Érezte, hogy valami egyre jobban összeszorítja a torkát. Nehezére esett nyelni. Próbálta elűzni a gondolatot. Ha két hétig nem bőgte el magát, most sem fogja. De már túl késő volt. Nem tudta többé magában tartani a könnyeit. Képtelen volt elnyomni a borzalmas érzést, hogy ő tehet az egészről. Bűnösnek érezte magát Steve halála miatt.

_Szeretett engem... _

Valami égette a szemét, de nem a balzsam volt. Az arcán lecsorduló meleg vízcseppek közé sós könnypatakok vegyültek.

_Szeretett... Engem... Ez volt az utolsó dolog amit mondott!_

Letörölte a tekintetét elhomályosító könnyeket, és megkísérelt felidézni néhány boldogabb emléket, de ez csak rontott a helyzeten. Összekuporodott a zuhany alatt, és a hangtalan sírás keserves zokogásba fulladt.

_Nem voltam ott, amikor szüksége volt rám... Miattam halt meg... Annyiszor megmentette az életem, és kockáztatta a sajátját értem. De én nem tudtam rajta segíteni, amikor igazán szükség lett volna rá!_

A lefolyó fölött kacsázó aprócska örvényt bámulta. Legszívesebben lefolyt volna a vízzel együtt.

_Fejezd be ennek semmi értelme! Nem tehettél semmit! Nem a te hibád! _

Claire az ajkába harapott, és megpróbálta minden erejét összeszedni. De ekkor kérlelhetetlenül egy pár hete hallott dalszöveg tolakodott a fejébe.

_Mintha csak tegnap lett volna  
Mikor az arcodat láttam..._

Lehunyt szemmel megrázta a fejét, mintha ki akarná rázni belőle a szöveget.

- A rohadt életbe!

Ökölbe szorította mindkét kezét, és jobbjával belebokszolt a falba. A világoskék csempén ugyan egy karcolás sem esett, az ütés ereje azonban épp elég volt, ahhoz hogy felsértse a bőrét. Fájdalmas volt, de nem törődött vele.

- Mert inkább fájjon, minthogy ne érezzek semmit – énekelte halkan az ismerős dalt. A sírást legalább már sikerült abbahagynia. Csak az érzés nem múlt el. Az üresség, magány, bánat, düh és bűntudat egybeforrt masszaként emésztették a lelkét. Hiába menekült meg ismét a rémálomból, hiába találta meg végre bátyját, elveszített helyette mást, aki legalább annyira fontos volt számára. Akivel más körülmények között jó barátok lehettek volna, vagy ki tudja, esetleg még több is... Bár Claire-nek efelől már kétségei voltak. Elvégre Steve fiatalabb volt nála majdnem két évvel, és ott volt Leon is, akivel az utóbbi időben elég közel kerültek egymáshoz...

_Ahh, mit számít? Steve már nincs többé, úgyhogy felesleges ilyeneken gondolkozni!_

Váratlanul kopogás riasztotta fel gondolataiból.

- Claire? Jól vagy?

- Igen... Persze! Mindjárt kész vagyok...

* * *

Tíz perccel később Claire már törülközőben állt a szobájában, és az ágyára kirakott ruhákat szemlélte. Azon gondolkozott, mit vegyen fel a Trenttel való találkozásra. Persze nem az volt a célja hogy öltözékével levegye a lábáról a férfit, hanem hogy a ruha alatt jól el lehessen rejteni a vállra csatolható pisztolytáskát. Az ember sosem lehet elég óvatos...  
Ledobta magáról a törülközőt és belebújt a frissen vásárolt fekete alsóneműbe. Miután a melltartót is felvette, a tükörhöz sétált, hogy szemügyre vegye, hogy áll rajta. Elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy akár a filmsztárok is megirigyelhetnék. Csak azt sajnálta, hogy a tükrén kívül senki nem volt aki ezt értékelhette volna. 

_Ó, ugyan már! Kisebb gondod is nagyobb annál, hogy ilyesmivel foglalkozz! _

Végül a fekete női ing mellett döntött, amit Christől kapott ajándékba. Alá khaki zöld ujjatlan pólót vett. Felkapta az asztalról a fésűt, és ismét belenézett a tükörbe. A pisztolytáskát az ing tökéletesen takarta. Néhányszor végigszántott vállára omló, vöröses-barna haján.

- Hiúság, tükör a neved! – motyogta alig hallhatóan a tükörképének.

Miután végzett, sötétkék farmerja zsebébe süllyesztette az éjjeliszekrényen heverő mobiltelefont - alig egy hete vett egyet Chrisnek, illetve saját magának, hogy többé ne veszíthessék el egymást. Bár a lakásban is volt telefon, de a mobilt legalább magukkal tudták vinni bárhová. Átsétált az előszobába, felkapta a telefonkagylót, és tárcsázta a számot amit Trent meghagyott.

- Á, Miss Redfield, Már vártam a hívását – szólt bele az ismerős férfihang.

- Mit akar?

- Birtokomba jutott néhány információ-morzsa, amely esetleg érdekelheti önt.

- Ezt már hallottam.

- Találkozzunk, és elmondom a részleteket.

- Miért nem tudja a telefonban elmondani?

- Nem biztonságos.

Claire némi habozás után válaszolt:

- Rendben. Hol?

- A Healthy Diningban, tizenöt perc múlva.

- Legalább azt árulja el, hogy mivel kapcsolatos az info, ami engem annyira érdekelhet?

- Nos, az a név, hogy Steve, bizonyára mond valamit önnek...

Mivel nem kapott választ, Trent lerakta. Claire percekig csak állt, füléhez tartva a süket kagylót, és képtelen volt megmozdulni.

* * *

Megjegyzés: Nos ez lenne az első fejezet, egyelőre ennyi, de ahogy magamat ismerem, lehet még átírok benne sokmindent, de az is lehet hogy nem :p A dalszöveg, ami szegény Claire eszébe jutott fürdés közben, nem más mint Christina Augilera Hurt című számának első sora. Tudom hogy ez új zene és hogy még sehol nem volt '99-ben. A másik, amiből énekelt is egy sort a Three Days Grace-től a Pain című szám. Szintén elég új, de nem számít, mivel magyarra fordítottam, így mondhatjuk hogy amit énekel egyáltalán nem is létezik. Ugyanez igaz a Christina számra is 


	2. Meglepetések

_**2.**__**Meglepetések**_

A Healthy Dining csupán néhány sarokra volt a lakástól, így nem kellett sietnie. Bár meglehetősen nyugtalanította a dolog, hogy Trent ilyen közeli helyet jelölt ki. Ezek szerint tudja hol laknak...

_Mindössze két hete vettük a lakást Baltimore-ban, és máris kiderítik a címünket!_

Claire fázósan összehúzta magán a hosszú bőrkabátot. Már bánta hogy nem vett pulóvert, hiszen január közepe volt, ráadásul havazott. De a pisztoly miatt nem vehetett az ing fölé semmit a kabáton kívül, mert nem tudott volna hozzáférni a fegyverhez. A haja legalább melegítette a hátát, ezúttal szándékosan nem fogta össze hátul.  
Az utca csendes volt, a legtöbben már aludhattak, esetleg tévéztek vagy éjszakai szórakozóhelyen múlatták az időt. Még a hajléktalanok is bevonultak a lépcsőházakba. Claire sietősebbre fogta lépteit, a friss hó ropogott csizmája talpa alatt. Imádta ezt a hangot. A gyerekkorára emlékeztette, amikor még a szülei éltek, és minden télen elvitték őket szánkózni. Chris húzta a szánkót, ő pedig figyelte ahogy bátyja a ropogós hóban gázol...

_Még egy sarok és ott vagyok._

Ránézett az órájára. Még mindig volt öt perce tizenegyig. Rádöbbent hogy kissé tart ettől a találkozástól. Vajon Trent mit akar mondani Steve-ről ami ennyire fontos? Akárhogy is gondolkozott, semmi értelmes nem jutott eszébe. Steve meghalt. És ezen még Trent sem tud változtatni.

* * *

Az étterembe lépve egyből megpillantotta Trentet. Össze sem lehetett volna téveszteni mással: Sötétkék öltönyt és szürke-ezüst csíkos nyakkendőt viselt. Fekete viharkabátját a szék háttámlájára terítette. Egyik kezében újságot, a másikban teáscsészét tartott. Az asztalon egy titokzatos aktatáska hevert. Claire lassan odasétált hozzá. Pillantása a férfi jobb kezén lévő fekete, kőből készült karikagyűrűre siklott. Bizonyára rettentő drága lehetett, mint ahogy öltözékének minden egyes darabja. 

- Miss Redfield! – Nézett fel Trent az újságból – Milyen pontos! Kérem foglaljon helyet.

Claire szó nélkül kihúzta a szemközti széket és lehuppant. – Remélem valóbban értékesek az információi Mr. Trent, és nem feleslegesen rángatott ide.

- Efelől nincs kétségem – mosolygott titokzatosan a férfi. – Szólíthatom Claire-nek?

Claire belebámult a sötétbarna szempárba, és rájött, hogy a tekintet csöppet sem nyugtatja meg. Az oldalához lapuló fegyver súlya azonban annál inkább...

- Ahogy gondolja.

- Meghívhatom esetleg egy csésze teára?

- Nem köszönöm, inkább térjen a tárgyra ha lehet – felelte Claire, és idegesen körbe nézett a fehér abrosszal letakart asztalok között. Rajtuk kívül senki nem tartózkodott a helyiségben, csak egy pincérnő állt a pultnál.

- Természetesen. Nos, talán nem mondok újat azzal, hogy az érintett helyszín egy újabb Umbrella létesítmény...

Claire ingerülten a mennyezetre emelte tekintetét. Szinte tudta, hogy ezt fogja hallani.

- Kizárt dolog hogy mégegyszer betegyem egy olyan helyre a lábam!

- Persze, tökéletesen megértem az álláspontját. De kérem hallgasson végig, és majd utána eldönti mihez kezd.

- Kitalálom: Valamit elszúrtak és kiszabadult egy halálos vírus, ami mindenkit zombivá változtatott. Én pedig menjek, takarítsam fel a szart, mert már van tapasztalatom benne.

- Nem, nem ezúttal szó sincs ilyesmiről. Ha így lenne, nem önhöz fordulnék elsősorban.

- Akkor mi az ábra?

Trent lerakta a teáscsészét, majd sokat sejtető mosollyal felnyitotta az aktatáskát. Két fényképet húzott elő, és Claire elé tolta őket. Az egyik egy fiatal férfit ábrázolt, akit fegyveres őrök fognak közre egy épület udvarán. A másikon egy hatalmas teremtmény, mondhatni szörnyeteg vicsorgott, akinek az arca nagyon hasonlított valakire. Claire még egy ideig nézegette a képeket, de már biztos volt benne, hogy mindkettő ugyanazt a személyt ábrázolja.

- Steve... Ez lehetetlen!

- Szóval felismeri?

- Persze hogy felismerem! De... Steve halott! Ez nem lehet ő!

- Biztosíthatom Claire, hogy Steve nagyon is él.

- Egy frászt.

- Sejtettem hogy nem hisz majd a szemének, ezért hoztam még valamit.

Trent ismét benyúlt a táskába, és ezúttal egy kis fekete diktafon került elő. – Ezt a hangfelvételt, mint ahogy a fényképeket is, az Umbrella egy biztonsági kamerája rögzítette. Csak tessék – Claire felé nyújtotta a készüléket és egy fülhallgatót hozzá.

Az első dolog amit hallani lehetett a felvételen, hogy szakad az eső. A susogó hangot nemsokára egy fiú harsogta túl:

„ – Engedjenek el! Kérem! Meg kell őt találnom! Tudnia kell hogy élek! Meddig akarnak még itt tartani? Segítség! Claire!

- Hiába kiabálsz fiam, nyolc kilométeres körzetben nincs lakott terület errefelé.

- Rohadjatok meg!"

Claire nem bírta tovább hallgatni, kikapcsolta a lejátszót. Dühösen Trentre pillantott.

- Hogy lehetséges ez? Ott voltam, a saját szememmel láttam, hogy meghalt.

- Nem ez lenne az első eset az Umbrellánál, hogy valakit visszahoznak a halálból. Gondoljon csak Albert Weskerre. Ő most a telephely vezetője.

- Wesker? Ezek szerint sikerült időben elmenekülnie a szigetről.

Ekkor eszébe jutott mit mondott neki a férfi utolsó találkozásukkor:

„_Steve testét már elszállítottuk. Talán még ő is visszatérhet a halálból, mint én tettem annak idején."_

- Az a őrült tényleg megtette! Visszahozta őt!

- Nem, nem Wesker volt az...

A táskából egy újabb fénykép került elő, amely egy csinos ázsiai nőt ábrázolt.

- Hanem Ada Wong.

- Ada? Ez nevetséges, én ismertem azt a nőt, ő is ott volt Raccoon Cityben, és Leon azt mondta...

- Hogy meghalt?

- Igen! A francba, mi folyik itt? Ez kész őrület.

Trent egy aprócska nevetést hallatott. – A válasz nagyon egyszerű, kedves Claire. Létezik, jobban mondva létezett egy gyógyszer, amely képes volt visszahozni embereket a halálból. Azért beszélek róla múlt időben, mert ebből a szerből már nincs több. Mindössze néhány milligramm látott belőle napvilágot, és az is még csak kísérleti stádiumban volt. Mindezt egy briliáns kutatónak, Dr. William Birkinnek köszönhetjük, aki ily módon továbbfejlesztette a T-vírus ellenszerét. A készítmény tökéletesen regenerálja az elhalt, vagy károsodott sejteket, legyen az ember szimplán halott, vagy zombi. És emellett természetesen semlegesíti a vírust. - Claire William nevének hallatán undorodó fintort vágott. A doktor ugyanis nem csak az ellenszer feltalálója volt, ő alkotta magát a T-vírust is, ami néhány hónappal ezelőtt vérszomjas élőhalottakká változtatta Raccoon City lakosságát.

- Szóval Steve kapott ebből az ellenszerből – csóválta a fejét – De hát miért?

- Ez még mindig nem teljesen tisztázott. Ada elmondása szerint holtan nem tudta volna eljuttatni Steve testét a tengeralattjáróhoz, mielőtt a létesítmény felrobban. Nem lett volna elég idő hogy elcipelje. Így viszont csak futniuk kellett. Mások azonban úgy gondolják, hogy egyszerűen csak megsajnálta a fiút.

- Tehát Ada Weskernek dolgozik?

- Így van. Amióta Wesker megmentette az életét Raccoon Cityben – szintén e csodás ellenszer segítéségével. Megjegyzem, ő is ugyanígy tért vissza a halálból a kastély-incidenst követően.

- És mi a francot csinálnak Steve-vel?

- Nos ez lenne a lényeg, amiért idehívtam önt. Weskernek azért volt szüksége Steve testére, mert nagy mennyiségben tartalmazta a T-Veronica vírust.

- Ezt nem értem – ráncolta össze a szemöldökét Claire – az előbb azt mondta, Steve kapott egy adagot az ellenszerből, ami hatástalanítja a vírust.

- Pontosan. Csakhogy a T-Veronica vírusnak teljesen más a felépítése, így az ellenszer nincs hatással rá. A vírusban nem tesz kárt, de a sejteket ugyanúgy regenerálja. Weskernek ugyan mindegy volt, hogy a fiút élve vagy holtan kaparintja meg, ám így, hogy Ada visszahozta az élők sorába, új lehetőségeket látott benne..

- Miféle... lehetőségeket? – kérdezte Claire, különösen nagy hangsúlyt fektetve a második szóra. Trent belekortyolt a teájába, majd nyugodt hangon folytatta.

- Steve szervezete rendkívül jól reagál a vírusra, és ez nagyon ritka egy ember esetében. A dolog odáig fajult, hogy most már bármikor átalakulhat, illetve vissza is, anélkül hogy az egészsége károsodna. A sejtmutációt általában valamilyen heves érzelmi hatás váltja ki, amit egyelőre nem tudnak kontrolálni, valamint átalakult állapotban a fiú nincs tudatánál. A kísérlet célja egy tökéletes biológiai fegyver létrehozása. Vagyis azt akarják elérni, hogy Steve többé ne alakuljon vissza emberré, és parancsszóra teljesítsen minden kérést. Majdnem úgy, mint annak idején a Zsarnok, vagy a Nemesis...

Claire olyan erősen szorította ökölbe a kezét, hogy körmei belevájtak húsába. Ismét felelevenedett előtte az a borzalmas kép, amikor Steve Burnside a szeme láttára változott át egy három méter magas, hüllőszerű teremtménnyé, és kis híján lefejezte őt egy bárddal.

- Claire, jól érzi magát?

- Meg kell akadályoznom – mondta, és könnyes szemét dühösen Trent tekintetébe fúrta. – És maga segíteni fog. Úgy látom nagyon jól ismeri ezeket az embereket, meg az egész Umbrella bázist.

- Szívesen segítenék – felelte a férfi. – De sajna az időm nem engedi. Még rengeteg elintézni valóm van. És ha odamegyek könnyen kiszúrhatnak. Sok az ismerősöm. Talán túlságosan is sok...

- Miért ki maga?

Trent nem felelt, csak átnyújtott egy dossziét. – Ebben megtalál minden szükséges információt a telephelyről.

- Akkor legalább azt árulja el, miért mondta mindezt el nekem? Miért lesz jó magának ha megmentem Steve-et?

A férfi azonban válaszra sem méltatta, felállt az asztaltól, felmarkolta a kabátot és az aktatáskát, majd a kijárat felé vette az irányt. Az ajtóban még utoljára visszafordult.

- Steve apja jó barátom volt. Mint mondtam, sok az ismerősöm..


	3. Váratlan vendég

_**3. Váratlan vendég**_

A magas sarkú cipők kopogása kegyetlenül felverte a lépcsőház éjszakai csendjét. A sietős léptek fáradhatatlanul mászták az emeleteket, egyre feljebb és feljebb, míg végül megállapodtak egy ajtó előtt. A csengőt egy fekete bőrkesztyűs kéz nyomta meg. Odabentről kiszűrődött az irritáló berregés. Tipikus csengőhang, mint a filmekben. Eltelt néhány végtelenbe nyúló másodperc, majd az ajtó kinyílt. Jóképű, fiatal, rövid barna hajú, barna szemű férfi állt a küszöbön. Csodálkozó tekintete centiről-centire végigmérte a magas sarkú csizma gazdáját: a két hosszú, formás lábat, feszes bőrnadrágba csomagolva. Szeme feljebb siklott, majd egy másodperc töredékéig elidőzött a bőrdzsekiből előbukkanó mély dekoltázson. Aztán amikor az arcot is megpillantotta, elvörösödött, és rekedt hangon tudott csak megszólalni.

- Jill???

- Helló Chris. Rég láttuk egymást.

A férfi szája tátva maradt a csodálkozástól.

- Te jó ég, tényleg te vagy az! Rettenetesen aggódtam érted!

- Akárcsak én! Ha tudnád mióta próbállak elérni... Bemehetek? – kérdezte a nő, miközben lehúzta magáról a kesztyűt.

- Persze!

Chris szélesre tárta az ajtót, és Jill besétált. A férfi Lesegítette róla a kabátot, majd a fogasra akasztotta. Most már teljes pompájában is megcsodálhatta a szemérmetlenül kivágott sötétvörös fölsőt.

- Mit nézel rajtam annyira?

- Ss...Semmit, csak... még nem láttalak ilyen öltözékben. És a hajad is hosszabb lett – tette hozzá Chris elvörösödve.

- Nem tetszik?

- De!

- Nyugi, nem azért jöttem hogy elcsábítsalak. Azt majd utána.

- Tessék?

- Csak viccelek! Chris, hová tetted a humorérzéked?

- Bocs. – Chris zavartan beletúrt a hajába. - Ma tök hülye napom van. Gyere, menjünk be a nappaliba. Illetve... hát az én szobám a nappali, de remélem nem gond. Egy kicsit rendetlenség van.

- Á semmi baj. Nekem kéne bocsánatot kérnem amiért ilyen későn zavarok – felelte Jill, és levette a csizmáját is, hogy ne koszolja össze a szőnyeget.

- Te sosem zavarsz – mosolygott Chris.

- Ezt bóknak veszem.

Ahogy beléptek a szobába, Jillnek megakadt a szeme a berendezésen, ugyanis annak majdnem minden darabja hófehér volt. A szőnyeg, a tapéta, a kanapé, de még a szekrények is. Egyedül a tévé volt fekete. A szófa előtt egy alacsony, üvegből készült dohányzó asztal állt. Rajta újsághalmok hevertek, üres pizzás doboz, műanyag pohár, kólás üveg. Chris a kanapéhoz vezette a lányt, és hellyel kínálta, de Jill inkább állva maradt.

- Honnan tudtad a címünket?

- Nem rég összefutottam Trenttel. Azt mondta sürgősen nézzek be hozzátok, mert szükségetek lesz rám.

- Trenttel?

- Igen. Tehát miben segíthetek?

Chris megrázta a fejét.

- Az az igazság, hogy... fogalmam sincs. Talán Claire majd megmondja. Ő ugyanis épp most találkozik vele. Illetve – ránézett az órájára - remélem hogy most már hazafelé tart.

- Ó. Értem. Claire miatt ne aggódj, ő tud vigyázni magára. Másrészt, Trenttől nem hiszem hogy tartanunk kéne.

- Nagyon remélem.

- Azért ez vicces, hogy az a pasas mindig előre tud mindent. Vajon mit forgat a fejében megint? De még ha feleslegesen küldött is ide, legalább végre találkozunk – mosolyodott el Jill, aztán a mosoly el is tűnt az arcáról. - Hallottam mi történt veletek azon a szigeten, és hogy még az Antarktiszt is megjártátok. Azóta próbállak megtalálni. Tudod... annyira féltem! Nem is tudom mihez kezdenék ha valami bajod esne.

- Jill...

Chris szerette volna megnyugtatni, hogy minden rendben, de ahogy a szemébe nézett, hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy volt kolléganője sokkal többre vágyik néhány vigasztaló szónál. Régóta ismerték már egymást, és a S.T.A.R.S.-nál eltöltött évek során szoros barátság alakult ki köztük. A kastély incidens óta azonban valami megváltozott. A kapcsolatuk sokkal bizalmasabb lett. Bár még sosem gondolt rá, hogy talán több is lehetne köztük barátságnál, de...

_A fenébe is, ne gondolkozz annyit, inkább lépj valamit!_

Hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy Jill keze felé nyúl. Mintha nem is ő irányította volna a karját. Érezte, ahogy a nő puha, meleg keze a tenyerébe simul, és ujjai rákulcsolódnak az övéire. Lassan közelebb húzta magához, majd átölelte őt. Jill szorosan simult hozzá, fejét a férfi mellkasán pihentette. Hosszú másodpercek teltek el így, egyikük sem mozdult, egyikük sem szólalt meg. Annyira megnyugtató volt a nő közelsége, hogy Chris legszívesebben órákon át a karjaiban tartotta volna. Végül Jill zavartan kibontakozott az ölelésből, és amikor a tekintetük találkozott, Chris már biztos volt benne, hogy a nő sem közömbös iránta.

Ekkor nyitott be a szobába Claire.

- Chris, megjöttem... Oh! Bocs ha megzavartam valamit, már itt se vagyok... – tette hozzá, amikor észrevette, hogy a két volt S.T.A.R.S. tag hirtelen elengedi egymás kezét.

- Claire! Nem, nem mi csak... Ő itt Jill Valentine!

- Ezt valahogy sejtettem – kacsintott bátyjára huncut mosollyal, majd közelebb sétált hozzájuk és kezet nyújtott - Jill, örülök hogy végre megismerhetlek.

- Én is örvendek – felelte a nő, viszonozva a kézfogást. – Szóval, hallom randevúd volt Trenttel.

- Mit mondott? – érdeklődött Chris.

A lány arca elkomorult Trent nevének hallatán. – Csomagoljatok. – felelte. - Még ma éjjel indulunk.

- Micsoda?

- Hová megyünk?

- Ausztráliába. Itt az ideje, hogy ismét szétrúgjuk az Umbrella seggét.

* * *

Chris elmélyülten lapozgatta a Trenttől kapott dossziét. Térképek, feljegyzések, fényképek kerültek elő. A telephelyen dolgozók nevének listája, belépési kódok, adatok a T-Veronica vírusról, az épületek tervrajza... még egy pontos útvonal leírás is, hogy miként juthatnak oda. 

- Tasmania! Ez őrület, de hisz az több ezer mérföldre van innen. Ráadásul onnan már csak egy ugrás és ismét az Antarktiszon vagyunk...

- Logikus. Nyilván nem véletlenül választottak a Déli Sarkhoz közeli helyet – mondta Claire - Nem vagyok oda az ötlettől hogy megint egy szigetre megyünk. De ha Steve valóban életben van...

Chris húga arcára pillantott. Claire szemében elszántság csillogott. Tudta, hogy semmivel sem tudná őt lebeszélni az életveszélyes tervről. Steve valamiért borzasztó fontos volt a lánynak. Részben meg is értette, hisz rettenetes dolgokat éltek át együtt, és tapasztalatból tudta, hogy egy ilyen kaland után az ember máshogy tekint a világra, és főleg az emberekre, akik ott voltak vele a nehéz időkben. Ugyanez volt a helyzet vele és Jillel. Csakhogy Claire azelőtt nem ismerte Steve-et, alig egy napot töltöttek együtt.

_Furcsa, hogy ennek ellenére mégis olyan erős kötődés alakult ki köztük, hogy gondolkodás nélkül képes kockára tenné miatta az életét!_

- Most már értem miben leszek nagy segítség – szólalt meg Jill. – Feltételezem egyikőtöknek sincs kocsija.

- Tényleg nincs – helyeselt Chris.

- Én pedig Raccoon Cityben hagytam a Harleyt – mondta szomorúan Claire. – Az éjszakai tömegközlekedéssel meg órákba telne eljutni a reptérig. Még jó hogy nem kell jegyet foglalnunk. Ha minden igaz, vár ránk egy magán repülőgép. Trent jóvoltából... Hé, ne nézzetek így rám! – tette hozzá látva társai arckifejezését. – Chris remek pilóta. Így jutunk oda a leggyorsabban.

- A fenébe is, ha tudom hogy megint bevetésre megyünk, előbb hazaugrottam volna átöltözni.

- Ez a ruha talán előnyösebb lesz mint gondolnád – kacsintott a nőre Claire. – Ha le kell venni néhány biztonsági őrt a lábáról.

- Azt egyszerűbb módon is megtehetjük – Chris egy fekete zsákot húzott be a szobába, majd mielőtt tartalmát a földre borította volna, leterített egy sötét színű plédet, hogy megóvja a szőnyeget a fegyverolajtól.

- Hű! Neked aztán szép fegyvergyűjteményed van – csodálkozott Jill, miután a férfi az utolsó darabot is kirázta a zsákból.

- Na igen, a mi drága Barry barátunk időnként kedveskedett egy-két finomsággal.

Claire lehajolt, és a combra csatolható tokokkal együtt elvette a félautomata _M-100P _ pisztolyokat. – Remélem nem gond ha magammal viszem őket, Chris.

A férfi bólintott, majd kérdőn Jillre nézett.

- Biztos, hogy velünk akarsz jönni?

- Persze hogy biztos! Nem fogok megint tétlenül üldögélni a lakásban, azon filózva, vajon éltek-e még.

- Örülök. Nálad nagyobb segítséget nem is kaphatnánk.

- Bármikor számíthatsz rám. És még kölcsön-stukker sem kell – felelte a nő és előhúzott egy _Smith __&__ Wesson _típusú Magnumot. – Azok után amit Raccoon Cityben átéltem, nem mennék ki nélküle az utcára.

- Helyes – mosolygott Chris. - Azért remélem észben tartjátok, hogy életveszélyes dologra vállalkozunk. Még ha most nem is lesznek sétáló, húsevő hullák.

- Pontosan erre képeztek ki minket a S.T.A.R.S.-nál, Chris. Hogy kezeljük az ilyen helyzeteket – mondta Jill. – És ami azt illeti, Claire sem panaszkodhat.

- Tudom – Chris lerakta a dossziét, és elkezdte visszapakolni a zsákba a többi fegyvert. Úgy döntött, magukkal viszik az egészet a biztonság kedvéért. - Tudom. És igazatok van. Csak arra akartam célozni, hogy nem vakációra megyünk. Ne gondoljátok, hogy ezúttal könnyebb dolgunk lesz. Ki tudja mivel fogunk ott találkozni. Ahogy az Umbrellát ismerem, összefuthatunk sokkal borzalmasabb teremtményekkel is, mint amiket eddig láttunk. Nem beszélve a vírusról... – Váratlanul Jill kiáltása vágott a szavába.

- Te jó isten! Ezt hallgassátok! – A nő a földön heverő dosszié fölött ült, és az egyik dokumentumot tanulmányozta. Egy viszonylag friss újságcikk volt az Umbrelláról. Jill hangosan olvasni kezdte a szöveget.

- ..._Albert Wesker, a telephely vezetője cáfolta a hírt, miszerint birtokában van a világ egyik leghalálosabb vírusa, amely néhány hónapja egy egész város pusztulását okozta. A hatóságok egyelőre tehetetlenek, ugyanis Raccoon Cityben minden bizonyíték megsemmisült a város sterilizációja során, a hatalmas gyógyszerészeti vállalat pedig tisztázta magát a vád alól. Amikor Weskert kérdőre vontuk, a következő választ kaptuk: „Nevetséges, hogy ha valami disznóság történik, egyből az Umbrellát veszik elő. Nálunk tisztességes emberek dolgoznak. Vállalatunk célja, hogy minél több betegségre megtaláljuk az ellenszert." A nyomozások továbbra is folynak az ügyben._

- Mekkora egy szemétláda! – Csattant fel Claire. – Ezek szerint ismét az Umbrellának dolgozik.

Chris kikapta a papírt Jill kezéből. – Ez... Ez nem lehet igaz! Claire, miért nem szóltál semmit Weskerről? – A kanapéhoz sétált a dossziéval és lehuppant.

- Mert tudtam hogy kiborulnál, és lefújnád az egész akciót – felelte Claire.

- Rosszul gondoltad. - Mondta Chris elszántan némi hallgatás után, és rávigyorgott húgára - Alig várom hogy viszont lássam Weskert, és végre visszafizessük a vállalatnak ami jár.

- Szuper vagy! – Claire átölelte bátyját és egy puszit nyomott az arcára

- Nem vagyunk ehhez egy kicsit kevesen? – Vonta fel a szemöldökét Jill. Chris nyugodt hangon válaszolt.

- Kevesen vagyunk, de így nem keltünk feltűnést. Senki sem számít ránk. És ha még mindez nem lenne elég, Trent jóvoltából a kezünkben van minden információ. Ha pedig sikerül sötétben odaérnünk, minden körülmény tökéletes lesz.

- Teljesen igazad van - helyeselt Claire. - Akkor jobb lesz ha azonnal indulunk És ne feledjétek, a legfontosabb, hogy kihozzuk Steve-et. Bármi áron.

* * *

Megjegyzés: Íme néhány kép Claire és Jill ruhájáról (az arcukat ne figyeljétek, mert nem hasonlít) valamint Claire és Chris lakásáról: 

http://www.freeweb.hu/claire-redfield/szoba.JPG

http://www.freeweb.hu/claire-redfield/Claire.JPG

http://www.freeweb.hu/claire-redfield/Claire-withoutcoat.JPG

http://www.freeweb.hu/claire-redfield/Claire2.JPG

http://www.freeweb.hu/claire-redfield/Claire2-withoutcoat.JPG

http://www.freeweb.hu/claire-redfield/Jill.JPG  
http://www.freeweb.hu/claire-redfield/Jill-withoutcoat.JPG


	4. Úton, útszélen

_**4. Úton, útszélen**_

A havazás nem hagyott alább. A kocsin vastag rétegben állt a fehér, porhanyós lepel, pedig alig fél óra telt el azóta, hogy leparkolt a ház előtt. Jill előhalászta zsebéből a kulcsokat, és sietve kinyitotta az ajtót. Orrát azonnal megcsapta légfrissítő cseresznye illata. Beült a kormányhoz, majd bekapcsolta a fűtést és az ablaktörlőt, közben a többiek is beszálltak a hátsó ülésre. Tágas autó volt, nagy csomagtartóval

- Kössétek be az öveket. Ilyenkor még téli gumival is veszélyes a közlekedés.

- Vicces, hogy ahová megyünk ott tombol a nyár. Lehet napszemüveget is kellett volna hozni? – gondolkodott hangosan Claire.

- Nálam van fürdőruha – mondta Jill. – Csak vicceltem! – Tette hozzá nevetve, amikor a visszapillantó tükörben meglátta Chris döbbent arckifejezését. Miután az ablaktörlő végzett a tisztítással, beindította a motort, és a Chevrolet Tahoe kifarolt a parkolóból.

A belvárosban a nagy hóesés ellenére sem állt le a közlekedés, bár a forgalom korántsem volt akkora, mint nappal, vagy száraz időben. Jill úgy számolta, így röpke háromnegyed óra alatt eljutnak a reptérre.

- Nem kellett volna mégis megvárni a reggelt? –Vetette fel a kérdést Chris. – Lehet most nem vagyunk fáradtak, de a repülőút akkor is tíz óra. Minimum. Attól függ milyen géppel megyünk.

- Nem hiszem hogy el tudnék aludni abban a tudatban, hogy az Umbrella valahol ismét kavarja a szart, és Steve ott van – felelte Claire - Életben van. Még most is nehezen fogom fel.

- Igen, azt hiszem igazad van.

- Ráadásul, az időeltolódás miatt sötét lesz mire odaérünk. Ennél jobban nem is időzíthetnénk. De talán lesz alkalmunk aludni a repülőn.

- Tudunk valami konkrétat erről? – Kérdezte Jill. – Azonkívül hogy magángép.

- Trent nem avatott be a részletekbe. Csak annyit mondott, hogy egy férfi várni fog ránk, és útba igazít.

Chris meglepetten nézett húgára. – Várni? És mi lett volna, ha csak reggel megyünk?

- Úgy tűnik Trent túl jól ismer minket.

- Ó, ne, a francba ezt nem hiszem el! – Jill hangját hallották elölről.

- Mi a baj?

- Fogytán a benzin. Jobb lesz ha sürgősen találunk egy benzinkutat, mielőtt teljesen kiürül a tank.

- És ezt nem vetted észre korábban? – érdeklődött Claire.

- Épp ez az! Amikor leparkoltam a kocsit nálatok, még majdnem teli volt! Nem sokkal azelőtt tankoltam, hogy beértem a városba.

- Ezek szerint...

- Valakinek nem tetszik amire készülünk – bólintott Chris.

- Ugyan már! – Claire megrázta a fejét. – Lehet, hogy csak közönséges tolvajok csapoltak meg. Ha valaki keresztbe akar tenni nekünk, miért nem rejt bombát a kocsiba, ami mondjuk akkor robban, amikor elfordítod a kulcsot az ajtózárban?

- Talán mert meg akar bizonyosodni róla, hogy mindannyian az autóban vagyunk, és csak akkor kezd el visszaszámlálni, amikor beindítom a motort, aztán mondjuk tíz perc elteltével robban – felelte szórakozottan Jill. - A benzin pedig csak figyelemelterelés.

Ennek hallatán egy pillanatra dermedt csend telepedett a társaságra.

- Basszus! – Jill lehajtott a útról, és beletaposott a fékbe.

- Jill, ugye ezt nem gondolod komolyan? Claire csak viccelt!

- Szálljatok ki!

Claire és Chris értetlenül meredtek rá, a nő tekintetében rémület tükröződött. Mindannyian kipattantak, majd Jill lehasalt a földre, és benézett az autó alá.

- Ilyen nincs! – kiáltott fel néhány másodperc múlva. Az autó aljára egy apró szerkezet volt erősítve.

- Mi a baj? – Hallatszott Chris hangja – Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy tényleg...

- Nem! Nyugi, nincs bomba. Csak egy nyomkövető.

- Mi? A rohadt életbe!

- Tessék – Jill leszedte és odadobta a férfinek a szerkezetet, majd felállt a földről. – Csak dobd el jó messzire, és húzzunk innen, mielőtt rajtunk ütnek.

- Nekem jobb ötletem van – Claire kivette a tárgyat Chris kezéből, és a közeli vegyesbolt előtt parkoló kocsihoz sétált. Az autóban szólt a rádió, ami arra engedett következtetni, hogy a tulajdonos pár percen belül visszatér. Körülnézett, hogy nem látják-e mások, majd lehajolt, és a jármű aljára erősítette a nyomkövetőt.

- Így. Ez majd eltereli őket egy kis időre. És most nyomás!

- Claire, te egy zseni vagy!

- A kedvenc sorozatomban láttam – mondta a lány vigyorogva.

Visszaszálltak az autóba, és fél perc múlva már ismét elvegyültek az éjszakai forgalomban. Jill nyugtalanul nézegetette a visszapillantó tükröt. Nem volt kérdés, kinek a keze van a dologban. Az Umbrellát nem lehet ilyen könnyen lerázni, ezt mindannyian jól tudták. Raccoon Cityben még a saját házában sem volt biztonságban, a vállalat ugyanis holtan akarta látni az összes S.T.A.R.S. tagot a kastély-incidens óta, és minden eszközt bevetett, hogy ezt meg is valósítsa. Először fegyveres katonák ütöttek rajtuk. Aztán jött a Nemesis

_Elég! Koncentrálj inkább az útra, és légy résen!_

Épp egy kereszteződéshez értek, amikor Chris megszólalt.

- Jill, itt fordulj jobbra! Néhány sarokra van egy benzinkút. – Jill jobbra kormányozta az autót, és nem sokkal később észrevette a kivilágított táblát.

- Végre! Remélem Claire trükkje tényleg beválik, és nyerünk egy kis időt. Legalább addig, amíg tankolok.

- Nem értem, honnan szereztek tudomást rólunk – Claire elgondolkozva bámulta az elsuhanó, havas fákat és villanyoszlopokat. - Egy lélek sem volt az étteremben, ahol találkoztam Trenttel, csak a pincérnő a pultnál, de aztán ő is... Ó! Oh... Hát persze.

- Mi az? – érdeklődött Chris.

- A pincérnő... Telefonált valakinek. Nem sokkal azután, hogy leültem Trenthez. Aztán eltűnt vagy tíz percre.

- Ez még nem jelent semmit.

- Talán nem. De talán igen... Mindegy. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy hamarosan ismét nagy szószban leszünk.

- Már így is abban vagyunk – Jill lekanyarodott a benzinkúthoz. - Ha az Umbrella tud a tervünkről, mindent el fognak követni, hogy megállítsanak. A kérdés, vajon harmadszorra is lesz-e olyan szerencsénk, hogy élve megússzuk?

* * *

Jill végzett a tankolással. Miután visszarakta a gumitömlőt a helyére, a kocsihoz sétált, behajolt a nyitott ablakon, és keresgélni kezdett a kesztyűtartóban. Nem sokára kihúzott egy fekete pénztárcát, melyen ezüst színű cérnával hímzett S.T.A.R.S. jelvény virított. Claire szeme megakadt a tárcán.

- Szép darab.

- Oh. Kösz. Tudod, a legtöbb S.T.A.R.S.-os kacattól már megszabadultam, de ettől képtelen vagyok megválni. Az első munkanapomon kaptam Barrytől, amolyan üdvözlő ajándékként. A lelkemre kötötte, hogy mindig vigyem magammal, mert szerencsét hoz.

- Szuper, arra most nagy szükségünk lesz – mosolygott Claire.

- Maradjatok itt, bemegyek fizetni. Ha bármi gyanúsat, vagy fenyegetőt észleltek...

- Ne aggódj, számíthatsz ránk – Vágott a szavába Chris. - De azért siess!

* * *

- Még valamit? – Érdeklődött a sötétbőrű férfi a kasszánál.

- Nem köszönöm. Csak a benzin lesz – felelte Jill, és elővett néhány papírpénzt a tárcából. - Az aprót tartsa meg, sietek. - Azzal sarkon fordult, és már indult is a kijárat felé, ám ekkor valaki megszólította.

- Hová sietsz, tündér? Miért nem iszol velem egy kávét? – Jill megtorpant, és idegesen a hang irányába fordult. Egy fiatal, húsz év körüli, talpig feketébe öltözött, hosszú fekete hajú srác ült az egyik asztalnál, előtte kávéscsésze.

- Te hozzám beszélsz? – Kérdezte a nő flegmán.

- Nem, szivi, a pénztáros bácsihoz. – Jill lesújtó tekintetet vetett rá, majd türelmetlenül megrázta a fejét, és tovább indult.

- Várj! Nincs egy szál cigid?

- Kopj le!

- Egy öngyújtód esetleg?

- Ez egy benzinkút! Ha lenne, se adnék a kezedbe gyújtót! – Rátette a kezét az üvegajtó kilincsére, és lenyomta. A férfi ekkor ismét utánaszólt.

- Rendben, akkor csak beszélgessünk egy kicsit... Jill.

A nevének hallatán Jill megmerevedett. Döbbent arckifejezéssel fordult az idegen felé, egyik kezével még mindig a kilincset markolta, a másikkal pedig már a fegyverét. Aztán meggondolta magát, és kirohant az épületből. Egy pillanattal később hallotta, hogy a férfi követi. Befordult az épület sarkán, és szorosan a falhoz lapult, miközben készenlétben tartotta a Magnumot. Talán hülyeség az egész, és a srác nem akar semmi rosszat, nincs semmi köze az Umbrellához, de...

_De tudja a neved. Tudja a neved, és te még soha életedben nem láttad őt! Ez épp elég gyanús..._

- Jill? – A hang közvetlen közelről hallatszott. – Nem kell félned, csak beszélni szeretnék. – A következő pillanatban megjelent a férfi sötét sziluettje. Jill kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy a srác nem látja őt a sötétben, megragadta a karját, és a falhoz rántotta, majd az arcának szegezte a fegyvert.

- Ez az, szivi! Én is vadul szeretem! – Úgy tűnt az idegen egy cseppet sem rémült meg.

- Ki a büdös franc vagy te, és honnan tudod a nevem?

- Hé, nyugalom! A nevem Eric. Eric Osborne. Az hogy honnan ismerlek, elég hosszú történet...

- Na arra nekem nincs időm – felelte Jill – Fél percet kapsz, hogy összefoglald.

- Különben? Lepuffantasz?

- Nem viccelek. Ha valóban ismersz, tudod hogy megteszem. Ne kényszeríts rá.

- Igen ismerlek, drága. És tudom, hogy sosem lennél rá képes.

- Úgy gondolod?

- Úgy. De egy csókért cserébe talán hajlandó vagyok gyorsan összefoglalni amit tudni szeretnél.

- Neked teljesen elment az eszed, vagy egyszerűen csak meg akarsz halni? Ha még nem tűnt volna fel, épp egy Magnumot szegezek az arcodnak.

- Pedig semmi okod rá – válaszolta Eric, és egy határozott mozdulattal eltolta a fegyvert. Jillt ez olyan váratlanul érte, hogy ellenkezni is elfelejtett, a következő pillanatban pedig arra eszmélt, hogy már ő áll a falnak döntve, a férfi szája az ajkain.

_Hogy jutottam idáig?_

A pillanatnyi megdöbbenést követően összeszedte a maradék józan eszét, és ellökte magától a srácot.

- Mi a fenét képzelsz?

- Nem képzelek semmit - vigyorgott Eric. - Egyszerűen csak megteszem.

- Meg ne próbáld mégegyszer, mert esküszöm megöllek!

- Ne aggódj, tündérem. Mondtam, hogy egy csókért cserébe olyan leszek, mint a kezes bárány. Most, hogy ezzel megvagyunk, rá is térnék a lényegre.

Jill türelmetlenül karba fonta a kezét, és tekintetét a srác zöldes-kék szemeibe fúrta.

- Hallgatlak...

- El kell jutnom Ausztráliába az Umbrellához. – Eric olyan nyugodt természetességgel közölte ezt, hogy Jill először fel sem fogta a szavait. Értetlenül meredt a férfira, aki azonban ugyanolyan nyugodt hangon folytatta. - Azt hallottam te épp odakészülsz.

- Tessék?

- Veled kell mennem.

- Honnan veszed, hogy...

- Nézd, azt kérted mondjam el a lényeget. Ha minden mondat után megkérdezed hogy miért, órákig itt fogunk állni.

- Bocs, de ez nevetséges. – Jill ellépett a faltól, majd idegesen járkálni kezdett - Leszólít egy idegen, aki tudja a nevem, azt állítja hogy ismer, ráadásul le is smárol, aztán közli, hogy tud a szupertitkos küldetésről, és velem akar jönni...

- Mindenképp odamegyek – közölte Eric a szokásos nyugodt hangnemben. - Ha nem veled, akkor majd ott találkozunk. De azért jobban örülnék, ha megszánnál egy fuvar erejéig, és nem kéne stoppal mennem.

- Mégis miért tenném?

- Mert közös a célunk, és van egy közös barátunk is. Általa ismertelek meg téged. Carlos sajnos nem tudott eljönni, épp egy küldetés kellős közepén van Európában.

- Jól hallottam, azt mondtad Carlos? Carlos Oliveira?

- Miért, ismersz mást Carlost? – mosolygott rá Eric.

- Nem értem... Carlos honnan tudhatta volna, hogy mire készülök, amikor én is csak ma tudtam meg?

- Mr. Trent Carlosszal is tartja a kapcsolatot. Nyilván sejtette, hogy te is a többiekkel mész majd, amikor tudomást szerzel a dologról. Carlost pedig ismered milyen... mindig ott akar lenni, hogy vigyázzon rád.

- Szóval Carlos téged küldött maga helyett? Hogy segíts nekem?

- Nos... Nem egészen. – Eric vett egy mély levegőt, majd lassan kifújta. – Más oka is van annak, hogy itt vagyok. Mondjuk úgy, hogy egy személyes ügy. Nekem is van egy kis leszámolnivalóm a vállalattal... De ez már tényleg hosszú történet. Majd útközben elmesélem. Jobb lesz ha el is indulunk, a többiek már bizonyára aggódnak érted...


End file.
